Flyte
Flyting is an ancient dwarven tradition of verbal sparring and insult delivery, usually lighthearted in nature. Flyting has come and gone in the public consciousness over time. Sometimes they were used as a way of stalling or delaying the Senate from making a decision. Other times they were a contest of wits to try to win a prize. And other times they were a replacement for physical duels. Some time before the War of Three Hammers, Flytes fell out of use overall. Mostly due to rising tensions between clans, Flytes would become violent on a highly regular basis, despite the rules indicating that violence, or even imminent threats of it, were prohibited. As such, by the time of the war’s beginnings, Flytes became rare. Much time later, and the clans are closer than they had been since the War. Flytes are starting to ebb in the public mind once more! Origin Myths Each major clan has a different tale of how the tradition began, though there is very little chance that any of them are rooted in the truth, seeing as a “Flytt” never appears in Ironforge records or chronicles, at least no Flytts from any of the main clans, and the clans mentioned are usually anachronistic at best. Other, smaller clans, also have legends of a Flytt of their own, but rarely are their stories as widespread or as popular as that of the three major clans, for obvious reasons. The Bronzebeard Myth The Bronzebeard version of the story concerns Flytri Bronzebeard (not a Flytt Bronzebeard, uniquely enough) who, in the waxing years of Ironforge’s growth, was said (by her own clan of course) to be both the most beautiful, and strongest, maiden in the city. Coincidentally, she was also the daughter of the Bronzebeard Thane. As such, both the Wildhammer and Dark Iron Thanes were utterly smitten by her, and they competed for her hand in marriage. But as the courtship drug on, they both grew increasingly impatient. Why it took so long varies by teller, but the most accepted reason was her own craftiness and desire to turn two rival clans against each other. They turned to, instead of trying to woo her, to which she proved implacable, to simply denigrate the competition. She would, while being courted by one of them, draw out some kind of insult from them about the other suitor. She would then repeat this insult to the other thane, who would respond with an insult of their own. She did this for years, until one suitor (traditionally not said, modern tellings say Dark Iron) was unable to respond. She married his rival immediately. The Dark Iron Myth The Dark Iron version of the story is far more political. In their version of events, Flytt Thaurissan was a Dark Iron Senator in the earliest years of Ironforge. The Senate was convened, and the Bronzebeard Speaker had blindsided the Dark Iron Clan, and was preparing a vote to either expel the Dark Iron Clan from the city, or simply bar them from hosting the Moot, depending on the version of the story. Flytt Thaurissan knew that the Bronzebeards had purchased the votes necessary to get his way, but he had a plan. At the end of the Speaker's third speech, he sent off a volley of witty insults at the hotblooded speaker. Soon, Flytt and the Speaker were engaged in a duel of wits and of language for hours, until the allotted time for the Senate had run its course, and the vote had not been called. Flytt’s maneuver bought his clan enough time to rally support for their clan and deny the Bronzebeard Vote. The Wildhammer Myth The Wildhammer version of the tale is at once, the most popular, and the least plausible. Flytt Wildhammer was a wild and hotheaded adventurer, and he had heard stories of a Green Dragon (original stories say Red, but has since been changed for unknown reason) far to the south who held the secret to immortality. Flytt traveled to the south and confronted the beast, demanding she reveal her secrets. She responded that she would offer them up, if he entertained her. The demand was deeply insulting for Flytt. He was no jester after all. So he insulted her appearance, and with a light titter, she insulted his right back. The two of them insulted each other for three straight days, until the dragon inclined its head, saying it was entertained. Flytt demanded the secret, and she told him: “The secret to eternal life… Do not test a dragon.”, before eating Flytt Gunnarson. Rules of Flyting A Flyte is a verbal sparring competition that takes place over four rounds. Each round is structured as such: * The first player (The Instigator) will begin with the “Declaration”, or the first insult. Usually, it will have something to do with his opponent’s physical features, reputation, clan honor, personal history, or whatever else can be thought of within the boundaries of the rules. * The second player (The Encroacher) will then respond to the Declaration with an insult in kind, known as the Retaliation. The Retaliation has some unique restrictions on it in comparison to the Declaration. The Retaliation must be related in some way to the variety of Declaration. If it is an insult of a physical appearance nature, the Retaliation must be of a physical trait as well. * The Instigator will then be allowed to make a Retaliation of his own. He follows the same rules as the first Retaliation. * And then the Encroacher will get the “last say”. This is often the most important stage of a round, as it’s the one freshest in the audience’s mind when points are awarded. If at any point, the Instigator or the Encroacher aren’t able to deliver a response, then the opponent is immediately awarded the point. The Encroacher and Instigator switch places for round 2, the Encroacher from the first round being the Instigator of the second. Whoever wins the most points between 4 rounds wins. In the case of a tie, an extra round is had. If the Instigator wins, they get ½ point. If the Encroacher wins, they get 1 full point. If either win in a fifth round tiebreaker, they get ¼ point. Clan Variations Common Style: One Flyte Thane who determines the points. Usually the organizer. Bronzebeard Style: Small panel of Flyte Judges, usually randomly chosen, who will collectively decide whose insults are better. Wildhammer Style: The audience in general decides based on whose insults get more laughs. Dark Iron Style: No judges or limit. They go on until one of the Flyters caves. Traditional Limits * No physical attacks. A fist flies at another dwarf, the assaulted dwarf automatically wins * No threats of physical violence. The common example is that, “I could kick yer arse” is acceptable. “I am gonna kick yer arse” is not. * No insults or threats at anyone outside of the immediate Flyte. Once an insult is directed at a non-Flyter, the offending party is disqualified. This does not count for insulting comparisons, or bringing in reputations of others as a means of insulting your opponent. Insults against one's clan does however, count as an insult against the opponent. "Yer beard is as shite-y as yer father's!" is acceptable. "Yer clan cannot even win wars!" is acceptable. "Yer mother is a hamster an' yer father smelt o' elderberries" is not acceptable. * Be witty. Not obnoxious. Obnoxious insults have their place, but it’s not in the Flytes. Insults here are meant to be clever and witty, not abrasive and obnoxious. Insulting a man’s penis size three times in a row is not how to win a Flyte. Category:Tradition